


The Mission "To Save The Habitat"

by Ruby_Roselyn



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Nonbinary Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Please don't ask me where is Wallus, cryptid!Boris Habit, oblivious Putunia, sad Putunia, somewhat cryptid Boris Habit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Roselyn/pseuds/Ruby_Roselyn
Summary: Putunia Mollar, the young hero of the Habitat was much more determined and cheerful than ever before. That might seem impossible but such is the truth: she was ready to break every breakable and unbreakable wall in her way.  She felt like nothing could stop her. The young one didn't care if she was too hazy – her guts were telling her “time to destroy the villain has finally come”.





	The Mission "To Save The Habitat"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Операция «Спасти Хабитат»](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531068) by Ruby Rose_. 

> English is not my motherlanguage, so the "Mistake Train" is rrrrready to arrrrrive :.-) Sorry

\- “KA-POW!” - screams flew through appartments. - “KA-KICK! KA-PUNCH!”

Putunia Mollar, the young hero of the Habitat was much more determined and cheerful than ever before. That might seem impossible but such is the truth: she was ready to break every breakable and unbreakable wall in her way. She felt like nothing could stop her. The young one didn't care if she was too hazy – her guts were telling her “time to destroy the villain has finally come”. 

Today was the day when she will defeat the most horrible and heinous baddy she ever seen in her live – the Green Menace. Today she will save everyone like a real hero! Just like… like… the Masked Driver himself! 

Waving her hands unstoppably as if she was punching some invisible enemy, Putunia was getting prepared for the future mission. After all, what if the villain and his minions gonna show up and she won't be able to fight back? That's not right! Real heroes are always ready to protect themselves and to save their fellow citizens. That is their destiny! That is why, in order to defeat the Green Menace, she has to exercise and practice her punching moves. After that she will… she will… And what exactly will she do afterward? 

Suddenly, with her leg in the air, Putunia froze up – and that made her to fall down right on her bed. She frowned. Her guts were telling that she is ready, that she is prepared to fight the villain and Putunia wanted to believe in it with all her heart. And yet she got no idea what to do! Small child was always ready to throw her fists, but she wasn't stupid. She was just really determined and persistent, she just believed she could defeat every baddy in her live. But in reality she could not. 

The young one frowned again. If she wants to take down the Green Menace, she needs a plan. A good, solid and unpredictable plan. But she hated just to sit and think about things so much! Oh, well, in order to destroy evil, sacrifices have to be maid. 

But, really, how can she sneakily fight the villain? To be fair, it would be grate just to beat him into the ground with her mighty glove, but… Putunia already had tried to. And she had been cold-bloodedly defeated. After this legendary battle ( which was great, even if she lost), one of her boxing gloves went missing and all walls in the Habitat were filled with “no punching” posters. Ha! As if Green Menace had any power to stop Putunia Mollar, the young hero of the Habitat! 

The girls wasn't sure why, but something inside her was whispering “something bad is going to happen. Something terrible is on the way!”. If there was one thing Putunia knew ultimately well, that would be the fact that everything “bad” or “terrible” is always connected with baddies and villains! That's what always happens in movies and books, so it must be real! Plus, who if not the Green Menace is able to do such despicable act?

Well, of course Tim Tam, the chaos fighter, still lived in the Habitat, but they were only interested in stealing other people stuff and in crushing silence of the day. They were not the real threat. Also there was that strange, even suspicious “wall” mister, but he never leaves his shelter and always refuses to fight her… no matter how hard Putunia insist. Aaand that's mean that the Green Menace is the only one left and he was the reason of horrible feeling floating inside girl's heart.

The tiny fighter's legs wiggled impatiently as if trying to make their owner to think faster. But seconds, minutes and, probably, passed by - Putunia never paid too much attention to time – and she still had nothing. Mollar angrily stomped being absolutely mad.

\- “If only I could tie him up!” - viciously thought the young hero. Once she realized what she had thought, she eagerly jumped. - “That's it! That's it!”

Well, of course! If she manages to tie the villain up, he won't be able to move and to do his evilness! How could she not think about it before? 

But how she is going to do that? The Green Menace was very tall and strong – he was stronger that Putunia, that for sure. He easily picked her up, disabling her when she had tried to beat his evil body in the past. Straightforwardness is not the answer in this case. She can't just run into him with rope in her hands – which she didn't has at the moment, but that is not important – so she has to act sneaky and one hundred percent smart!

Girl frowned once again and continued to think hard. What would the Mask Driver do? He would definitely do something smart and he would end up tricking his enemy. But how can she trick her opponent? If only the Green Menace was somehow distracted or fell down…

That's when Putunia happily jumped on her bed. Finally, the puzzle was solved, transforming into a one fascinating plan. She just need a rope. Hazily putting on her mast and cape, Putunia beelined toward her room exit and ran right down stairs. Jumping over some stairs she knew she was ready for her fight. Or her sneak attack. Depends on how you look at it.

But most importantly, she was ready to face the day when she save everyone. 

But that in the future. Now she has to make her plan come true. And Putunia definitely knew who could give her a hand with it. Tiny Daredevil quickly looked around and, once she noticed a familiar, florist face – who was apparently standing right next to the Carnival gates – ran into them. Young hero ran so fast that the Flower Kid didn't notice anything, until she jumped on them, making them both fall down.

Flower Kid wanted to stand up immediately, but the girl didn't let them do that, holding their hand with all her might. 

\- “Flower Cadet! Are you ready to prove yourself against powers of evil?” - clearly and slowly spoke young hero, without giving Flower Kid any time to recover. They gave her a blank stare and tried to to realize what was happening. After a while, they nodded with a clear hesitation on their face. - “Splendid! Because now, Flower Power, the evil powers are ready to rise and...”

Suddenly, Putunia went silent and looked behind. Ronbo the Clown stood nearby, giving them both worried look and ready to intervene at any moment. He definitely heard everything Putunia told – well, in other people case “screamed” to Flower kid. The young hero quickly stood up and, without saying a word, dragged Florist with her into deeps of the Carnival. They silently obeyed the tiny daredevil child, at last giving Ronbo a somewhat reassuring smile.

Mollar dragged Flower Child behind the fortune tent and told them as silently as she could.

\- “Know, when evil minions aren't able to overhear us, I am ready to tell you your mission, Flower Power. The Green Menace is ready to make another hideous game and I'm going to stop him by making a deadly trap. But, in order to make it, I need your help, Flower Cadet! Bring me anything that is able to tie up forces of evil and hero society will not forget about your investment! Deal?

Flower Kid nodded and than looked down right at Putunia's hand. Slowly they pointed at her boxing glove. Putunia quickly looked at her hand.

\- “Flower Power! Have you decided to fight against evil too?” - they nodded. - “All by yourself?” - they gave her another nod. - “And you need your own weapon of justice?” - the florist gave her a small smile and nodded once again.

She started to think heavily. Flower Cadet has already proved themselves as a worthy fighter, they surely had all possibilities to be a good hero, but… She just stared at her hand.

That's the only thing left from…

No. It's not important. Not anymore. Not now, when others are eager to face evil. 

Putunia gave Flowed Kid a determined nod.

\- “Fair enough, Flower Holder! If you bring me a mechanism with a power to tie things and I shall give you your reward! Deal?”

After receiving a happy nod, Putunia smiled herself. They both shook hand and went their own way. The young hero stood nearby some paper creature and thought heavily. She had no idea what to do now. She was strongly determined to fulfill her part of the deal. Which meant she will have no weapon once they come back. That's mean she need to search for something relevant.

Finally, Putunia's face brightened a little bit once she remembered about Millie and her metal weapon, which her somewhat named “elder or younger sister” called “the putter”. The young once had saw how Millie used it once in order to defeat a “heinous monster-clown”. It's not like Putunia believed that always crying crying clown could hurt anyone, but it would be really rude to accuse her friend in anything, so she did not say anything.

The putter must be a solid weapon as well as her punching glove! She just need to ask Millie to give it away and the Green Menace won't stand a chance!

Putunia passionately run to the backyard.

*** 

Putunia wanted until night fell. When all adults went to their rooms, she started working. The tiny hero run to Boiling room with the putter in her hands, which was kindly given by Millie – the only thing she asked in return was: “Don't forget to smack this Green Menace freak into oblivion, you dork”, and than she warmly grinned – and the rope, which Flower Kid brought her from mysterious “somewhere”. In the end, with bleeding heart, Putunia give away her punching glove. After all, she promised and everything that happens is for the best… right?

She strongly tied the rope around the creepy door and kept waiting. It was really late and everything around Mollar started to get colder and darker. But the young hero refused to give up and to go to her room. It's just a “smally” wind. She's not gonna step back because of it. Is she does, than what next? How she can face the Green Menace if she can't face some “irrelevant” cold? By bringing some childish scarf or some cutesy flower (no offense to Flower Cadet, of course)? Never!

Putunia stomped her feet angrily and immediately hissed to herself. 

She waited for minutes and hours. Again.

“It's fine, sooner or later he is gonna show up and everything will go smoo… smoothly”, she tried to calm herself.

And than, at the corner she noticed something tall. Putunia fell down with a frighten scream. She looked up only to see a… a shadowy creature? Putunia kept staring with a clear shock on her face.

“Shadow with eyes” kept staring at her as well and titled it's own head like some curious cat. The little hero jumped up hastily, ready to punch evil creature as she always did. Once she remembered that she had given away her punching glove, she quickly grabbed Millie's putter and shoved it to “baddies” face. Putunia showed it a harsh glance. 

\- “Be still, Villain!” - she menacingly screamed and than shivered and looked around. Because she was frightened she almost forgot she had to be sneaky and quiet. - “Go away! Shoo shoo! I would fight you the other day, baddie, but I don't have any time for your suspicious “self” now!”

The tall shadow kept standing without any movements, still looking at her. The tiny one stumped with an obvious anger. Why it has to be happening now? Every time she wants to fight some baddy, there's none, but when she wants to take down one villain, there has to be another one? That's simply not fair! She had no time for this. None!

\- “Just go away!” - the small hero whispered madly. - “Because of you I'm gonna miss the Green Menace. And he has to be stopped by all costs! Do you understand?”

\- “ The Gre-en Me-nace :-0? Sounds sca-ry and verry important” - finally the shadowy figure said with a little taunt in its voice.

\- “Because it is very important!” - encouraged child quickly nodded. And than frowned. The young hero couldn't understand, why had she kept letting this thing waste her precious time. She just to bit it her the putter. Once again Putunia noticed that the strange shadow was about to say something. Without any hesitation, she interrupted it. - “Wait a second!”

The shadow … mister? (this thing clearly had a deep male voice)… froze silently. Maybe she should play nice and ask him of he's a baddie. It would be awful if a hero like her fought an average citizen.

\- “Are you a baddie?”

\- “Of course not, mis-s!” - happily, without any fear answered the creature.

\- “Are you sure?” - the shadow nodded. - “Double sure? You look exactly like a villain?”

\- “But don't people usually say “do not judge book by it's cover”? Just be-cose I look like one, doesn't mean I'm a bad-dy” - said the creature and titled his head once again.

“He's got a point”, sadly mumbled Putunia in her inner thought and than she put the putter down. She wanted to interrogate this suspicious thing so badly, but she was also ultimately tired. Hero or not, she still was a young, energetic child and she was supposed to be sleeping at this kind of hour.

She whacked her cheek a bit, simply trying not to fall asleep. The shadowy mister strictly frowned at her.

\- “Whut r u do-eng outside so late? At this hour evry child must b asleeb!” - asked he as if Putunia didn't tell him earlier.

\- “I told you, I have to catch the Green Menace!” - whispered little girl.

\- “Can't u catch him ate th-e morning :{ ? When it is note gonna damag ur health?”

\- “Like you can actually find him at the morning! Ha! He just stays in his office and sit there all day! He must so terrified of my ultimate attack!” - a smug smile crossed her face and than it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Putunia sighed heavily. Everything started to feel wrong. Her plan obviously failed and she couldn't help, but feel awful. She looked up at the shadow creature one more time. - “Can you keep a secret?”

“Shadow” stood silently for a moment and than softly nodded. He noticed the sudden change in the little girl's mood.

\- “You know, I just noticed that the Green Menace doesn't shows up while everyone awake anymore, and than I thought that he will definitely come out at night – see that door?” - she pointed at the elevator door inside the boiling room and then sat on the ground. Shadow Mister gently sat down nearby. - “So, I have seen him going through it once. And I have never seen other doors around this towery lair, so I deduced that this door is the only exit he had… But apparently… I was wrong”, - she squeezed the putter in her hand and then she noticed a worried look at her companion face. - “Don't think anything wrong! I'm not whining! Heroes do not do “whining”! It's just...”, - she went silent and looked down at the ground.

\- “It is just whut? - a sharp, somehow familiar hand petted Putunia's shoulder. - “It is ok-ay to trust me! I won't tell anyon-ne”, - Putunia continued to sit silently as if ashamed of something. - “Do u want me to giv u a pinky promis?

Putunia blankly stared at him.

\- “Just listen-listen :-D!!! U giv me your pinky finger and I cross it wis my pinky finger”, - his sharp pinky finger wrapped around her tiny finger. - “ I promis not to tell a word, if I lie, I'm gonna die. Sea? Now if I tell any-von I will hav to eat thousands of needles! Or something lik that. My gud friend told me about this promise and how it is ver-ry unbreakable! So that suppos to b the truth!”

Strange shadow man nodded so happily that Putunia couldn't help, but give him a tiny, exhausted grin. This smile obviously wasn't a great one, but the shadow seemed satisfied. Putunia gently grabbed the sharp hand and again looked at the ground.

\- “...I just thought I can save everyone from the Green Menace, Shadowy Companion. I believed it with all my heart! Today I waited, made a plan, searched for deadly items”, - she pointed the putter at the rope. - “But in the end… it was all meaningless”.

Putunia felt tears falling from her tears and instantly wiped them away. Even now she could feel worried look shadow was giving her. Putunia wanted to say something, but the shadowy mister didn't let her do it. He immediately started reassuring the tiny child.

\- “Do not cry, pleas! It's ok-ay, everything is ok-ay!”, - he gently lifted and dropped her on his lap. - “What if hes going to show up a littl bit lat-er? U should not giv up so easily! After al, u r a hero, correct?”, - Putunia tremblingly nodded. - “Sea! Heroes always fight til the end >:-0.

\- “… but what if fate just saying that I will never be a real hero?” - and then she continued before her somewhat friend would say anything in return. - “No, just hear me out. I always keep trying and trying, but nothing has changed. If the Mask Driver was there, he would already defeat the villain and save everyone! Or everyone would believe him… Or he would never let his enemy take his weapon… Or...”

\- “No-no-no-no-no-no and once again “no”. Stop right ther :( U should never think lik that! Yes, not everything gos the way u want it to. But! For the better or the worth, that is just how our liv works. People would be so bord if every-thing was easy! Anyway, that is not the main point. Sometimes people are ver-ry silly and they cannot see the most obvious things, but u should never giv up because of it. Honestly, I saw myself how u bullie… fought this awful green baddie and how u tried to protect everyon! You shouldn't be ashamed because of, u should be proud because u stood up for them>:-0. Do you understand?”

Putunia nervously looked him in the eyes.

\- “You really mean that?”

\- “Well, of courc I do!” - stranger reassuringly petted her back, and that again and again. Putunia snuggled closer into the shadowy men arms. She yawned a little bit. After such emotional jolt it was no surprise that the young heroin was exhausted. - “It's o-kay if u a little nap. After al, a gud night sleeb is ver-ry important for all small and not so small heroes!”

\- “But the Green Menace…”

\- “He can waite. No, u know whut :-0. I'm gonna wait for him. And when I zee him, I'm will fight him for u.”

\- “Really?”

\- “Really. Once I zee him, I'll captur him and teach him a lesson. And he will think twice b-fore doing his evilish doings!” - inspiredly he said. And then strictly looked at Putunia. - “To b fair thought, violence is not the answer. Ples, remember that >:-[“

That's when Putunia laughed sleepily. A little bit quietly and harshly, like it was a short wind wave, but it was good enough to make her Shadowy Companion gently and warmly smile back at her.

\- “You sound just like my mommy”, - Putunia slowly closed her eyes and whispered. - “She always argued with daddy on this one...”

\- “Oh :-0?”

\- “Well, boys were such a bullies when I was in the Kindergarten. They were just awful! So, one day daddy brought me these punching gloves and told me to teach these boys a lesson, so they will see that no one messing with Mollars. Mommy was really mad at him that day. But she did let me take gloves. Daddy was so happy, he laughed and hugged her. That was a long time ago...”

Shadowy figure stared at her as if silently asking her to continue.

\- “...It was before he went somewhere, Shadowy Companion. I tried to ask mommy, but she always got mad… and than she started to drink hes strange smelly juice.”

Her shadowy friend hugged her strongly like it was him who saw these events.

\- “Because of it, she screamed a lot. And she started pushing me from time to time. Like those bullies. Eventually, she just turned up green.”

\- “Is that the reason why u don't lik the green colour?”

\- “Well, for the most part, yes...”, - Putunia lowered her head at the shadow man's shoulder. - “Will I see you again?”

\- “Of course u will :-3”

\- “A pinky promise?”

\- “Yes, a pinky promis! Your Shadowy Companion won't go any-where and he won't let anyone hurt u. I promise... Sleeb well, little Korezubik.”

That was the last thing Putunia heard, before falling into oblivion.

***

When Putunia woke up, she was laying in her bed, covered in blanket cherishly. Millie's putter was on the window sill. PSA with that weird, uncomfortably bright flower background was playing as usual.

The young hero looked at the screen for a while. Thoughts and memories floated through her head, screaming and fusing in their own symphony. But then everything was clear. After usual PSA there was another video where the Green Menace's puppet complained about “ a tiny, sneaky hero and her shadowy helper, who came from nowhere and made him a lot of problems”.

Straightaway Putunia noticed something on the table in the corner of her room. It was a big, bright box.

The tiny one quickly stood up and run towards the table. At the very top of the box there was a letter with a bunch of grammar mistakes.

“ I told u I wil help u :-) I alzo found somthing intresting. I hope u will use it well :-3

Sincerly, your Shadowy Companion.”

Putunia fastily opened the box and froze, once she saw, what was there. Her other punching glove, which she had lost in the Grant Battle against the Green Menace, was laying in the box. The small hero gently grabbed it and pressed to herself. 

Not only her unknown companion kept his promise to fight the villain, but he also somehow brought her precious glove back.

For the first time in a long while, Putunia made a big, sincere smile.

Well, she didn't fight the Green Menace yesterday. So what? She will try again and again, until the villain will be defeated. Besides, even though she did not attack him, she helped to make him weaker. Flower Power and Shadowy Companion must be so proud of her!

At this very moment the world went brighter as if thousands of stars were flying around her.

Putunia Mollar, the young hero of the Habitat, was finally happy and ready to face the new day. And she couldn't wait to see her Shadowy Companion again!

**Author's Note:**

> * Korezubik - basically a cute version of russian " molar tooth" ( "korennoi zoob"). So, yeah...


End file.
